The Fourteenth Gives the Order Hell
by CrimsonKitsune333
Summary: When Levier decided Allen would be more useful as a Noah than an Exorcist, he takes Allen away. Three months later he returns, though not as everyone expected. Songfic to “Gives You Hell” by the All American Rejects. Please R


Allen had been taken away from the order. No-one had seen him in months and the atmosphere hung heavy, bleak and cold. Levier had announced one day, out of the blue, that a Noah-possessed Allen was more useful to the Order's cause than Allen the exorcist. Allen had gone without a fuss, with his head held high, while inside he screamed. The rest of the order looked on, helpless, for no-one without a death wish went against Levier

Lenalee had cried.

Lavi ditched his studies with Bookman.

Kanda spent every moment training, slashing invisible foes with increasing vigor.

Miranda wept constantly.

Krory lost himself in the pursuit of Akuma blood, drowning in the stuff.

And General Cross returned. Of his own free will. And _stayed._

And that's when the members of the Order lost hope. The exorcists, the finders, the scientists, even Kanda, though he would never admit it aloud, missed the young, white-haired exorcist and worried for his safety. For Levier was not known for his kindness to anyone, let alone someone he had an excuse to torture.

One day, three months into Allen's absence, Levier announced that he was bringing "Allen" back for testing. The news should have brought joy to the Order and light to its halls, but instead a collective shiver ran down the spines of the assembled Order. Something was not right about the way Levier and said "Allen" and two days later, everyone found out why.

It seemed the entire Order had gathered in the science wing to watch Allen arrive. Golems projected images of the path leading up to the Order on the biggest screen Komui could find. They waited with baited breath as the first look of Allen emerged on the screen.

A horrified gasp wracked the gathered people as they looked upon their Allen. His left arm was missing, and his body wrapped in incantations and spells, a degrading collar gripped his neck, with chains running from it to the hands of eight Crows surrounding him. But that was not what caught the eye. Allen's once pure head of silver hair had bled black and curled around his face in thick locks. His skin was an unhealthy gray, and his eyes, they were a deep, glowing, gold.

A maniacal grin stretched across his face, too wide to be natural, and his mouth moved, forming words the Order members could only guess at.

"He is singing," commented Bookman. All heads turned to face him. "That is the preferred method of communication for the Fourteenth Noah."

At this, Komui raised the volume on the screen and could make out a strange sort of music pouring from the Noah's very presence. Then they could make out words.

"_**I wake up every evening,"**_

"Allen" turned toward the closest golem and stared straight at it, as if he could see the people behind the screen.

"_**With a big smile on my face"**_

His grin stretched even wider, emphasizing his words.

_**  
"And it never feels out of place."**_

Lenalee stared at the image of her tortured, ruined Allen, and thought back to _Allen's_ smile, the proper smile.

_**  
"And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace"**_

Some of the science department snorted with black humor. They worked way longer hours than nine to five_._

_**  
"I wonder how bad that tastes."**_

Lenalee could taste sour bile rising in the back of her throat, she could hardly bear it._****_

"When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell"

The Noah, enjoyed the pain of others, it was literally music to his ears. He would cause them agony, as they caused him agony and he would use the power this gave him to break free. Well, the Noah got his wish, many people's faces twisted in anguish at the sight of such a once-kind face turned so cruel.

_**  
"When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell"**_

The Fourteenth was almost skipping with unholy glee as he imagined the looks of pain and despair written all over the faces of those damn Order members. He could still look like Allen and that was probably the best weapon in his arsenal against his former loved ones. But he was in full control now, and he would make every one of them suffer, one way or another._****_

"Now where's your picket fence love?

_**And where's that shiny car? **_

_**And did it ever get you far?"**_

He mocked Lenalee, the one Allen loved , with his harshest words. He took her dreams of a normal house and life, and threw them in her face.

_**  
"You never seem so tense, love"**_

Lenalee balled her hands into tight fists, feeling each word of Allen's punctuated like a blow to the stomach. She could hardly breathe.

_**  
"Never seen you fall so hard."**_

Lenalee's body shook with guilt, never in her life had she regretted anything more than not being able to stop them from taking Allen.

_**  
"Do you know where you are?"**_

Of course she knew. She was at the Order, the place of her nightmares since she was a child, with fears only Allen knew how to calm. Now he inspired the fear._****_

"Truth be told I miss you."

The Fourteenth allowed his body to revert to his human form, and stormy grey-blue eyes stared kindly, sadly, filling the screen with their friendly gaze. This action froze everyone in their seats, their hearts welling up with hope for the first time in months.

_**  
"Truth be told I'm LYING!"**_

The Noah brought back his dark from with a burst of pure malice. His eyes, once again gold, sparkled with barely contained laughter as he imagined their reactions to his sudden reminder of their betrayal. Somewhere, deep within him, Allen winced in his sleep._****_

"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!"

The order shuddered at the volume to which the Noah's voice had risen. He was shouting at them, hurt and anger and vengefulness seeping into his song and eyes.

_**  
"When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!"**_

He threw every emotion he had into his music, the only way to get at the Order fools, all bound up as he was.

_**  
"If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well,"**_

The devastating procession had reached the order and Lenalee ran to her Allen, tears streaming down her face as she remembered the tenderness that Allen used to kiss her with._**  
**_

"_**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell!"**_

How dare he call Allen a fool. She would make him pay!

_**  
"Hope it gives you hell!"**_

He smiled a condescending smile at her, somehow conveying the months of suffering Allen had endured until he couldn't fight it anymore, and gave in to this darker side that enjoyed pain, especially those of others.

_**  
"Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,  
Where did it all go wrong?"**_

The Fourteenth smirked as he could see Lenalee contemplating all of the things she should have, would have, and could have done to prevent this. He knew she would blame herself.

_**  
"But the list goes on and on"**_

Komui and the rest of the scientists and exorcists had gathered by this point and all wore similar expressions of guilt on their faces._****_

"Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me"

For the first time, a look of pain, rather than amusement emerged on the Noah's face.

_**  
"You can take back your memories,  
They're no good to me."**_

Allen spat at the order, despising the memories of love that still coursed, unwanted in his mind. They were leftover images of Allen's memories, and had no place in his head.

_**"And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes"**_

The Noah's molten gold eyes bore into Lenalee's, Lavi's, Krory's Kanda's and Miranda's in turn, getting the most out of his stroll throughout the halls of the black orders._**  
"With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well…"**_

And when the heavy iron doors banged shut, sealing the Noah inside with Levier and the Crows, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

And that was the last time anyone ever saw Allen Walker, the clown, the Noah, the Exorcist, the Destroyer of Time._**  
**_


End file.
